


Surrender (All Control)

by na_shao



Category: Thor (Fandom), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conditioning, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/na_shao
Summary: There’s no room for more thoughts, for the pocket in his chest that’s carved out of muscle and caged in by bone. So Loki doesn’t think, and he kisses his nephew once more, hot and unforgiving, and Thor accepts it all.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 75





	Surrender (All Control)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/gifts).



> Written for my love ♥ I love you so much! You're the best!
> 
> **Please be mindful of the warnings! Thank you.**

Loki kisses his way down Thor’s jaw to his throat, and Thor threads his fingers through Loki’s hair, sighing. Loki slips a hand under the soft cotton of Thor’s shirt, feeling the heartbeat under his fingertips; it sounds like the fat raindrops crashing on Loki’s roof during summer when thunderstorms are at their peak.

“I bet you didn’t imagine your holidays going that way,” Loki smiles in the crook of Thor’s neck. He leaves a hickey there, making Thor whine out loud.

“Didn’t think my uncle would take advantage of me,” Thor replies with a grin, fizzy liquid in his veins.

It’s delightful to watch Thor like this, shoulders so open, back so relaxed. His eyes are sparkling, unguarded, and so far away from the introverted young boy Loki babysat years ago. But there’s also something inside Loki that’s rolling over itself. He wants to close his eyes, and pull darkness between him and all these shadows that are threatening to take over him. 

He really shouldn’t be thinking, right now. What’s done is done—maybe until he does it again. Thor said yes. Thor _wants_ it.

There’s no room for more thoughts, for the pocket in his chest that’s carved out of muscle and caged in by bone. So Loki doesn’t think, and he kisses his nephew once more, hot and unforgiving, and Thor accepts it all.

Another brush of tongue and Thor’s lips part. Loki can taste sweet and salt, and he can’t get enough of it.

“There’s no turning back,” Loki says eventually, low, dangerous, in that way he knows makes Thor shake. He leans in, rests his forehead against Thor’s. “You understand that?”

This Loki—he’s someone else. Someone else with the same underside of a world where stars should be. Always dark. But sometimes grace, sometimes beauty.

Thor nods, almost choking on his words. “Yes, uncle.”

Loki smirks, showing his teeth. “Good boy.”

In a wave of heat that nearly bowls him off his feet, Loki knows what he’s going to do to him, and pulls away. 

“Kneel.”

The hand on Thor’s neck is pressing down, forcing him to sink beneath it. He doesn’t resist it—he has no reason to, after all.

“Are you going to listen to me?” Loki asks. Still low. Still dangerous. He takes a hold of Thor’s head, a hand on either side of Thor’s jaw. 

“Yes, uncle.”

It quiets the uneasy ache in Loki’s own chest, having Thor on his knees out underneath him, pliant and wanting. If the yearning ache of concern eventually raises its unruly head, Loki will push it back down and tuck it behind a cloud of denial. The gates will remain closed.

He pulls Thor forward until his lips brush against Loki’s crotch.

“Take my cock out. Make sure I’m ready to fuck you with it,” Loki says, voice impossibly low, impossibly rough, and when Thor’s hand closes around his cock, it takes his breath away. 

He’s staring at his nephew like he’s never seen him before, mouth open in baffled confusion, and Thor’s hand tightens around his cock.

Once Thor has him in his mouth, the sharp itch under Loki’s skin dulls to nothingness, dulls until it drowns. Instead, it sends pin pricks of pleasure down his body that blend with the pressure in his stomach.

Loki pulls Thor’s open mouth onto his cock, slow and easy. His hands are steady and sure, guiding Thor with just enough pressure, not painful but impossible to ignore, really. At some point, Loki’s cock nudges the back of Thor’s throat and Thor moans around him, gags a little.

“Take it, baby,” Loki growls, tugging at Thor’s fair hair until Thor’s tearing up and trying to breathe around his uncle’s cock, mouth open so wide to take it all in.

He starts sobbing as Loki thrusts harder into him, his cock constantly brushing against the back of Thor’s throat; fat tears fall on his pink cheeks and saliva drips down his chin.

Beautiful and wrecked, all that Loki has ever wanted from his nephew.

Loki stops him after a bit, allowing Thor to catch his breath. His nostrils are flaring and the air is puffing around him—he’s so disheveled and gorgeous like that, Loki thinks, beads of sweat springing up like flowers on his neck. 

A surge of arousal shoots up his spine, and he gasps. 

All of this—it’s a bad idea. A truly _terrible_ idea, but nothing can stop Loki, now. And maybe Thor is more than Loki’s personal revenge on his brother Odin; maybe he’s something Loki has been waiting for a long time. But for now, he needs his fun, and Thor is far too pretty and submissive to pass on it. 

Thor bobs his head up and down, his nails scratching at Loki’s thighs, but Loki pushes him away. A string of precome and spit stretches from Thor’s mouth to the tip of Loki’s cock before it snaps, and Loki grunts in appreciation.

“Do you like sucking cock?” Loki asks, using his hand to swing it towards Thor’s mouth again. “Do you want more?”

His cock slaps loudly against Thor’s cheek instead, leaving a smear of precome across his skin. Thor moans and Loki stares back at him, slapping his cheek, again and again, Thor crying higher and higher with each one. 

The third time, spurts of come burst from Loki’s cock and splatter across Thor’s beautiful face, dripping into his eyelashes and towards his open mouth.

“That was good enough for a beginner,” Loki chuckles, and he runs a thumb along the swell of Thor’s bruised lip, dipping it inside Thor’s mouth to rest against his tongue. “And to know I’m the only one who gets to see you like this… Your father would kill me if he knew.”

Shadows pass through Thor’s face at that—shame, and fear, the taste of memories sour in his mouth. He whines around Loki’s thumb but doesn’t answer, which makes Loki smile. Training is starting to work.

“Fortunately, it’s our little secret,” he says quietly as he cups his fingers around Thor’s strong jaw and strokes the skin there, spreading more come around. “You’re gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t you? I know you don’t want to betray your uncle’s trust because what we have is special.”

Tears fill Thor’s eyes and he’s starting to drool, unable to close his mouth to swallow. He nods as best as he can, looking straight into his uncle’s icy eyes, and it pulls at something inside Loki; something cold and blank that’s threatening to come out, just long enough to be seen before he stuffs it back wherever he keeps it. Thor barely notices, too busy maintaining his balance so as not to disappoint his uncle.

Loki hums, pulls his thumb out of Thor’s mouth and wipes it dry on his nephew’s cheek. It leaves a slick streak on the skin, and Thor coughs a little, swallowing thickly.

“On the bed, now.”

Thor obeys, scrambling to his feet and then onto the bed. His eyes are full of apprehension but also excitement.

Loki moves next to him, kisses him once more on the lips before trailing down Thor’s neck. 

The desire to mark Thor, to write _mine_ in bold, blood letters pounds against Loki’s temples—he can’t escape the litany of it, the sheer animalistic heat that builds inside his veins.

His hand reaches down for Thor’s cock, and he sighs.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Loki breathes, feeling the strain on Thor’s boxers as he palms his nephew’s erection. 

In a swift motion, he pulls the underwear down and throws it to the side, his hands finding Thor’s asscheeks and spreading them gently. He leans in and licks a big, wet stripe along Thor’s twitching hole before he does again, and again, and again. Loki explores, traces patterns with his tongue; takes in the familiar copper taste of Thor’s ass.

It’s not long before Thor is panting, ass up in the air for easy access; but Loki doesn’t give his nephew the pleasure of coming and pushes a finger to the knuckle instead, feeling Thor squeezing and releasing around him.

Thor’s mouth drops open, and a painful hiss escapes his lips.

It’s too fast, too quick. 

“Loki,” he croaks. “ _Uncle_. It hurts.”

“You like it,” Loki murmurs in the crook of his ass. His voice is smooth and soft, one of his hands braced on Thor’s hip. “Relax. It doesn’t hurt that much, does it?”

He isn’t deterred by how tense Thor is: it’s his first time, after all. But Loki is an impatient man, so he doesn’t wait for the pain to pass, working his way in to the next knuckle instead.

Loki’s fingers are right where they need to be inside Thor, he knows it. And even if it wasn’t the case… _well_. Thor would have to deal with it, anyway. 

There’s no answer, only another soft gasp. Thor can’t add anything more, breathless, fingers pressed harshly inside of him and stretching him in new ways—the pressure makes his body ache all over.

“Does it hurt, Thor?” Loki states clearly this time, looking straight into Thor’s blurred eyes.

“N—no,” Thor whimpers, clenching once more around Loki’s fingers. “It’s—’s fine.” There’s a pause, a ragged breath. “M—more, please.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Loki says, ignoring Thor’s plea for help between his words. “I think you’re ready for bigger things, though.”

He pulls his fingers slowly out of him, feeling the edges of Thor’s asshole clutching for him. Thor begins to shake, flushed red and pink all over his face and chest, and takes a scalding breath.

Loki is giving him a blessing, after all. Thor should be grateful for it.

He groans before he shoves Thor on his back, pushing his legs open. A choked sound escapes Thor’s lips, but Loki doesn’t care, slapping Thor’s asscheeks instead. He grabs a bottle of lube from the side table and slicks his cock up with it, lifting Thor’s ass off the sheets just enough to line the tip of his cock with Thor’s ready hole. He slides in with a long steady push of his hips, and Thor sobs openly, his whole body tensing and then collapsing as Loki drags himself in and out.

“Uncle,” Thor moans, “please slow down—slow down, please!”

“No,” Loki murmurs once he’s recovered from the initial feeling of Thor being tight and hot around him. “You can take it, come on.”

There’s no warning before Loki doubles his pace and fucks into Thot steadily, his muscles pulling taut under the exertion. Thor’s breath hitches with each thrust, moans and sobs pouring out of his mouth whenever Loki pounds into his prostate.

It’s beautiful, how the boy is breaking apart between Loki’s arms. It’s beautiful and charming in its own way. 

Loki groans into his neck and thrusts harshly into Thor’s ass, mindless of whether he hurts him or not. It should terrify Loki, the way he handles this; the way he’s treating Thor. But it doesn’t, even when Thor sobs in pain, again.

“Nice try, sweetheart,” Loki says. “It’s okay. I know you like it.”

“ _Please_ ,” Thor cries. His body feels empty every time Loki pulls back, weirdly—and feels too full when Loki pushes back in, like he’s going to implode and burst in a million pieces. “Slow—slow down. Please. It hurts—”

It strikes something different in Loki, this time. Something different than terror.

His hand finds Thor’s nipple and tweaks softly at it as he slows down his thrusts, going gently. 

“How could I say no to that?” Loki coos. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

He’s not sorry at all, but he wants to ease Thor’s painful sobs—wants to give him the illusion of trust. Maybe of _love_ , to settle things once and for all.

“You’re being so good to me, little bird. Give me just a little more.”

Thor moans again, but it’s loud and long and broken, now. Each push of Loki’s cock is sending his whole body rippling, each short hard push making him go crazy as if Loki was trying to open his further, every _single_ time.

Loki slips two fingers in Thor’s mouth, grinning.

Thor mumbles something Loki doesn’t understand, so he shoves his fingers deeper into his mouth instead, deep enough to make Thor gag and his teeth clamp around his fingers.

The lube is squelching between them, Loki going faster in retaliation; and Thor, poor Thor, he’s sobbing around Loki’s fingers, drool dripping down his uncle’s knuckles in an effort to be quiet through his pain and pleasure. His eyes are half-lidded, unfocused, pupils blown.

_Fuck. A painting._

“I can’t believe you’ve never taken a cock before,” Loki says, thrusting particularly hard into Thor. “Such a slut for me, Thor.”

Thor chokes on a moan at the words, writhing against Loki’s body. He goes rigid as his orgasm tears through him, his come painting both their stomachs. He pants as his body shakes with the climax, clenching around Loki and fucking back against him.

Before he realises it, Loki’s is gripping at Thor’s shoulder and it’s so loud, so loud again, all through the trees and the empty fields outside. Everything is filled with ragged breaths and moans, but there’s also something that beats inside Loki’s ears. It echoes the weird feeling burning in his stomach, ice and fire melting together.

He comes inside Thor and sucks a red, angry mark on Thor’s chest, right above his heart.

* * *

Curling around his uncle, Thor presses a kiss to the small of Loki’s back. He can smell the shampoo they’ve been sharing recently—peaches and flowers, spring and cold summer mornings. There’s also the lingering smell of sex between them, the salt of sweat and tears. 

It’s alright, now.

Loki closes his eyes for a split second, and his nephew’s touch feels like a benediction, a blessing. He smiles against the sheets, remembering Thor’s skin on his, scorching hot. 

On the horizon, the sky is beginning to darken. The night will soon fall, and with it, the day where Loki finally took his revenge on his brother. The lingering feelings from stealing Thor’s virginity have abated, and Loki’s rage has calmed down.

His heart is beating, alive, like the future between them, maybe.

There are moments in life that are sharper than the rest.

This is one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @ spreadtheashes !
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated ♥


End file.
